Sing Me To Sleep
by qhaylie
Summary: "love fades. mine has." his love faded, but not before he cheated on her. rose gets fed up and decides to leave.
1. Chapter 1

Sing Me To Sleep

~set after "_love fades. Mine has."_ Rose ends up leaving court, because of two reasons. Two horrible reasons.

Please tell me what you think. Review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"_Love fades. Mine has." _

I felt like I was stabbed in the heart. Dmitri looked at me coldly. I got up and said my last words to Dmitri. "Good bye Dmitri, take care and be happy, move on." When I spoke to him it was in a monotone voice. I don't know what he saw on my face but there was a little bit of alarm on his face. As I walked away I was mentally making a list of what to pack.

That's right I'm leaving; I've had enough of doing so much for others and getting no peace of mind, no peace for my heart, doing almost nothing for myself. I walked into the guardian dorms, Lissa ran up to me. Her face was a mask of anger and sadness.

"How could you? I told you to leave him alone! He needs time to recover! I cannot believe you!" Lissa was yelling almost screaming at me, but I was only mildly surprised. I had to tell her something so that she would get off my back so I could pack what I needed and leave.

"Valissa don't worry about it, I'm done with him… for good. Can you tell him that for me? Sorry Lissa I can't really talk anymore right now I'm in a hurry." I told her. I was even serious about what I said about Dmitri. I WAS done with him; I didn't want him anymore not after what I had seen or what he had said to me especially after what he had said to me. Lissa looked at me in shock, I could feel through the bond she did want to talk to me, but she didn't know that I knew about her and Dmitri. I pulled away from the bond and from Lissa.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I was in the gym when I was pulled into Lissa's head by strong feelings of love, lust and well over all hornyness. Oh shit! I DO NOT want to be in head while she's with sparky! But I saw through her eyes she was with Dmitri! Why was she feeling this with him? Why was she in his arms? What was going on?

"Do you still love her?" she asked him… wait what? What was she doing?

"I don't know all I know in this moment is that I want this. I want you." What the fuck was he talking about! He doesn't know if he loves me after all I've done for him? After what I have sacrificed for him?

He leaned towards her and put her lips against his, at first it was only a small kiss but steadily grew into a passionate kiss. It then went farther than that. Clothes were pulled off. Belts unbuckled. A bra went flying. Boxers gone. Panties gone. Limbs entwining together. Sweat dripping. The emotions from her were so strong that I couldn't pull away. I tried, and I tried. When I finally got out of her mind I passed out from exhaustion and shock.

When I woke up I went to church went to the church where he was sitting down on a bench.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I really do have to go valissa, was there anything else I can do for you?" I asked her, turning formal in an effort to push her away. On her face pure shock came out. "Good bye then princess" while I walked through the dorms towards my room, I texted Adrian. I hated to do this to him again but I couldn't stand to be here anymore. I hated both of them. I needed just enough so that I could but plane tickets and a small apartment. I packed just the essentials. Adrian arrived just as I was zipping up the bag.

"Little dampire! How are you? My, my someone sure is looking sexy today!" Adrian's eyes were lit up when he looked at me. "Um Adrian I really hate to ask for this again but can I have some money? I'm leaving…" I looked up at him pleading with my eyes. There was a long silence. Then he answered me sounding sad "of course rose". He then pulled out his wallet. Adrian handed me the same credit card I had used while I was hunting for dmi-him. He finally asked the question I knew he was going to ask.

"When are you going to come back?" he sounded so sad. "I don't know if I want to come back Adrian, I just have to leave, I have to get away from here, from them. I can't be here anymore." I told him. I gave Adrian a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good bye Adrian I'll miss you."

I grabbed my duffel bag and walked to Hans's office. I told Hans that I was resigning from being a guardian. I told him that I was leaving court. He asked why, and I answered that I just wanted to leave I was sick of how things are here. Hans told me good luck, and that I was always welcome back to court. He let me have one of the guardian cars. I gave him my thanks, took the keys and my bags got in the car and drove to the airport. When I got to the airport I went up to the postal station, got an envelope and put the car keys within the envelope. I licked the seal and then wrote the address on the guardian headquarters.

Then I went up to the ticket counter and bought four tickets. Three were decoys. I bought one to New York, one to Russia, one to turkey, and one to New Orleans. Adrian might just be mad about the four tickets… I knew that he would check the credit cards statement. The plane I actually boarded was the one to New Orleans. I figured that would be the last place they would look for me, it would also be really easy to blend in. as soon as I got to my seat I pulled out my iPod, stuck my head phones in my ears.

Next thing I knew i was being gently shaken awake by the flight attendant to tell me we had landed. I was in New Orleans...


	2. Chapter 2

Sing Me To Sleep

~set after~ "_love fades. Mine has."_ Rose ends up leaving court, because of two reasons. Two horrible reasons.

Please tell me what you think. Review.

This chapter is mostly in lissa's point of view. It was little hard to write if not just for the fact that I don't like her and I'm the one writing about her.

I also wanted to thank everyone for adding me to their favorites and reviewing, it means a lot.

_Next thing I knew i was being gently shaken awake by the flight attendant to tell me we had landed. I was in New Orleans._

new Orleans…

as I walked around I realized wow, it might be easier than I thought to blend in. people walked by dressed all different ways. People didn't blink twice when a guy walked down the street wearing wings.. I already loved it here. I saw a coffee shop up the street so I walked in to get a vanilla ice coffee. While I was waiting I asked the guy at the counter if he knew if there were any cheap but nice apartments and job openings around.

Lissa's point of view

I watched as rose walked away wondering why she called me by my full name. there was no way she could possibly know about what happened between Dmitri and I, I felt bad because well I had done something that I shouldn't have done I had compelled him. I don't even think he'll remember what happened between us. She just needs time to cool off, whatever he said to her pissed her off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip: lunch 2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddie, Christian, mia, Dmitri and I were all sitting in a café when Adrian walked up to our table, pulled up a seat an sat down. He looked… Sober for once.

"Where's rose?" Eddie asked everyone at the table. I looked around; she was the only one missing from our group. Adrian's eyes flashed with anger and sadness but didn't say anything he was never this quiet… ever. Just the Hans walked into the café, he headed towards our table. Hans had a female guardian with him. "Afternoon princess, everyone." He spoke with a hint of sadness. Adrian looked at Hans with a look of horror on his face; it was almost as if he knew what Hans was going to say.

"Afternoon Hans. What's going on? I questioned. "Well valissa, I came to shoe you your new guardian." When Hans spoke our whole table seemed to freeze. No one seemed to even breathe. I hoped he was lying. Rose wouldn't do that… would she? Does she know what happened? "what?" I whispered in horror.

"one and a half hours ago today guardian rose Hathaway abruptly resigned from her post as a guardian, which includes guarding you." We all starred at him, not believing until what he said finally had sunken in. rose LEFT.

Adrian stood up almost tossing his chair towards another table of people; he whispered in a scarily quiet voice that only our table could hear. "It's both of your faults. I don't know what you both said to her but she did this because of that." Hans spoke up again, "she left court after she spoke to me, and she took one of the guardian cars that guardians can sign out. We might be able to see where the car is but chances are that she ditched it. I can check at guardian headquarters, you may come if you wish."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip- guardian headquarters~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Han was typing away on the computer, "ok, got it: the car is at the airport." "Ok so let's go get her! Eddie practically screamed. "Eddie, we'll leave hold on. Can you trace her cell phone?" Christian finally spoke up. "Chances are though will be that she left that behind too."

"We can only trace he guardian issued phone." Hans typed for a few more minutes until he said "yeah her phones at the airport too. Come on lets go." He grabbed a set of keys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Airport~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was no trace of her. None at all. We finally decided to go up to the mail station and asked if there were any packages for any of us. She replied there was… for Adrian.

Inside of the package was the car keys, a cell phone and a… note.

_Dear Adrian,_

_I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. Tell everyone that I will not, I repeat will not return. There is nothing that could possibly bring me back. They deserve everything that they got coming to them. After the things I have given up in my life for both of them. Then they turn around and do this to me? Thank you Adrian for everything you have ever done for me. Please tell Eddie, Christian, and mia goodbye for me. I have to ask you for one more thing, NO dream walking! I'm trying to forget this place._

_Goodbye._

_Sincerely,_

_Your little dampire._

_Rose._

We all starred at the letter then. A thought occurred to me did rose know that I had compelled Dmitri to sleep with me? Did the block I put on my mind fail? What had Dmitri also done besides this? I looked over at him the look on his face was… heartbroken. He was cursing under his breath in Russian. Eddie was devastated he lost his other best friend. Mason was gone, now rose was gone… looking at his face I almost felt bad about what I had done. Adrian looked pissed. Christian looked like someone kicked his puppy then stabbed him in the stomach, everyone knew that however much rose and Christian fought, they were like siblings. Mia looked sad and angry, she looked at me and all I saw in her eyes were sorrow and hatred.

I didn't know what to think. She didn't say anything specific about what we did. But I knew what I did. I knew he did something other than sleep with me.

I almost feel bad I drove away my…sister, my best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting next to Dmitri on my bed. "Do you still love her?" I asked him.

"I don't know all I know in this moment is that I want this. I want you." He told me in response. He then leaned forward at the same time I did. I made sure to keep eye contact so he was still under compulsion. We lightly kissed at first, but it steadily grew, and grew until it was passionate. . It then went farther than that. Clothes were pulled off. Belts unbuckled. A bra went flying. Boxers gone. Panties gone. Limbs entwining together. Sweat dripping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I now knew exactly what she saw in him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sing Me To Sleep

~set after~ "_love fades. Mine has."_ Rose ends up leaving court, because of two reasons. Two horrible reasons.

Please tell me what you think. Review. Rose is still in new Orleans.

_I now knew exactly what she saw in him._

**4 years later…**

Rose Point Of View

Pain lanced through my arm as he started to gnaw with his fangs into arm. I tried to move him just enough to get the stake embedded in his chest. At last a clear shot. I pushed the stake in to his chest; I have to tilt the stake into his chest so it will slide between his ribs to puncture his heart. His eyes widened a touch; the life in his eyes starts to fade. Since he's on top of me I struggle to get the dead strigoi off of me. Its times like this I'm grateful I'm a rouge guardian; I continually work out making sure I'm in shape and the thing that had happened three years ago, one year after I had left everything I had known, changed me. Changed me to the point where I was almost completely different.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking home from work, I ended up getting a job at the café where I had first asked for directions. I heard a noise behind me, turning around no one was there. Ok rose, listen. I could hear faint footsteps, and faint breathing. Ok so I'm getting stalked great… I LOVE it when I get stalked. I slipped my hand into my pocket, my fingers wrapped around a familiar coolness of my metal stake. I kept my walking speed the same, giving no hints that I was aware someone was following me. The footsteps got closer, and closer to the point where I could almost but not quite feel their breath on my neck. I whirled around bringing my arm up level to where I would drive the stake into the person's chest. I wasn't fast enough the mystery person caught my arm; I looked into his blood red eyes. "Hello rose." That when something hit the back of my head, and I blacked out.

When I awoke I was in a room. The room looked to be made of concrete. I tried to move my head, wow I was extremely dizzy. I then tried to move other parts of my body only to find that my arms and legs were chained down. Where the hell am I? Oh god, I need to find a way out of here. Just when I was going to start making a plan to escape, the man from earlier walked in to my "cell". He was about 6'5", black hair in that that just hung right in front of his eyes. His eyes were that shocking blood red. He was pale like all strigoi. He was… about 23 years old, at least that's what his body's age was.

"Hello rose" he sounded oddly cheerful. "Who are you? Where am I? Why did you take me?" I asked him questions that I really wanted answers too. "well rose, the past year you have been killing people under my command, when I found out who you were, I realized exactly who you were I just knew that I had to capture you. You see you WILL tell me where Princess Dragomir is, and you will tell me soon otherwise I WILL make you tell me." He wanted to know where lissa was. Really? Are you kidding me? Even after I leave her and haven't seen her nor heard her through the now blocked bond she manages to completely screw up my life. Lovely. Just plain awesome. "I haven't seen the princess in over a year you expect me to know where she is. Do you really believe that if I were her guardian I would be down here?" I knew taunting this man was a very stupid but I couldn't seem to stop. I began to pay dearly for it. He stormed over to me his red eyes a blaze. Fury clearly marked across his face. Written in his eyes I saw pain, my pain, possibly my death. When he got to where I was chained he back handed me so hard I saw spots across my vision.

"That all you got?" I taunted him some more. I couldn't seem to stop myself. Dmi-he was right I have no self-control. "Oh hush rose; you're going to answer me sooner or later. I would prefer sooner but that's… well its ok if I get it later too as long as I get what I want. I WILL use whatever means necessary to get the information from you." Wait does he mean…? He can't mean what I think he means.

He pulled from his pocked a knife, a knife that looked really sharp. He put it in front of my face turning it from side to side. The lights gleaming off the blade. He then lined it up against my arm ready to cut me. "Where is the princess?"He asked whispering in my ear. "I don't know! I haven't had ANY contact with her for about a year now!" I shouted at him. "Wrong answer."

The blade dragged across my skin leaving a deep angry red line. This process got progressively worse. The torturing techniques were worse. He never did progress to rape for that I was thankful; he did end up doing things that left horrific scars across my skin. These atrocities carried on for about a year and a half. After I escaped, I ran into a spirit user whose name was Jake. Jake healed my wounds and made me a charm that would hide my scars. I ended up moving into an apartment with him and two other guys who later became my closest friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked over to my back pack and pulled out some gauze, while I wrapped my arm I kept thinking about how its been four years since I left court. After wrapping my arm I grabbed the vial of acidic mixture alchemist's use on strigoi, I tossed its contents on the body, and watched and it slowly disintegrated. I picked up my motor cycle keys from where they had fallen grabbed my back pack and drove towards my house. I wonder if any of my roommates are home.


	4. Chapter 4

Sing Me To Sleep

~set after~ "_love fades. Mine has."_ Rose ends up leaving court, because of two reasons. Two horrible reasons.

Updates will now be about once a week. It depends on how much inspiration I get. Send me PM's and review's telling me what you want to happen. Thanks.

Please tell me what you think. Review. Rose lives in New Orleans. She has three roommates.

* * *

><p><em>After wrapping my arm I grabbed the vial of acidic mixture alchemist's use on strigoi, I tossed its contents on the body, and watched and it slowly disintegrated. I picked up my motor cycle keys from where they had fallen grabbed my back pack and drove towards my house. I wonder if any of my roommates are home.<em>

* * *

><p>After I parked my bike in the garage I walked through the lobby into the elevator. I pushed the pent house button, as the elevator went up all I could think is that elevator music has to be played in hell because that stuff really grates on your mind. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The first thing you see when you walk into my house at first all you see is black and white then you see the subtle splashes of color. The four of us all had different favorite colors. I wonder whose home. I look around the living room, my black leather couches, and my black and white paintings. The little splashes of red, blue, green, and purple. Everything looked like I left it. My right hand went to where my stake was sheathed. The hallway to the bedrooms is dark, there's a light coming from under jakes door. Ash and Dev's bedroom doors are closed and dark. I can hear faint music coming from jakes room; he's not blasting it like he normally would. I go knock on his door. "come in" I hear Jake's smooth deep voice, I walk in and he's just sitting on his bed reading, sitting down on his bed I look at him.<p>

Jake has black hair, down to his chin, almost shaggy looking. It's wavy but he prefers it strait. He has the bluest eyes; his eyes are a dark blue with light blue slashes through the dark they change depending on his mood. He's around 6'6'', when I'm around him I feel so tiny! He's built moderately, I mean he lifts weights but he doesn't go crazy with it. Jake was a spirit user who was once a strigoi but, his brother ash saved him. It's unnerving sometimes he just stares off into space I know he's talking to ash. He and ask can talk to each other with their minds, they can also read other people's minds. I HATED when they read my mind, so I had learned to block them using the darkness. The only things they could do differently were that Jake could heal and dream walk while ash could do this super compulsion thing but with his um sex appeal and he could also control fire.

"What are you reading now" I asked Jake playfully. The guy was ALWAYS reading something new. "Hey rose, how did your hunting trip go?" I had been gone two weeks to trim but the strigoi population down in Florida. "I've just finished this book; it's about Vladimir and Anna." When jakes nervous or excited he talks really fast and tends to ramble on.

"Yeah I killed around 25 of them, but the last bugger that I got tonight got my arm. Would you take a look at my arm for me?"

"yeah." He unwraps my arm and whistles, "damn, he got you good." I put his hand over my arm, I didn't even it when he started healing me, he was that good at it. "Thanks Jake you're the best." I told him, as he sat back and looked at me. He just sat there looking at me for a while, and I started to fidget.

"What?" I finally asked. Jake just looked away. "Nothing, just… oh never mind forget it." "OK? Well I think I'm going to go to bed. I didn't get much sleep. I have another assignment in a couple of days." I cringe. "Hey where's ash and Dev?" I ask him.

He looked back at me "they are out clubbing." I got up and walked out of his room. "Night!" I yelled back at him ending with a yawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's point of view<strong>

I watched as rose walked out of my room. She had been gone 2 weeks. 2 weeks of being scared she had been captured again or killed. I sometimes wondered whether or not she knew I existed or not; of course she knew I existed, she talked to me. Jake guessed that he didn't exist in the way he wanted to her. At least she's alright… I reached up and turned off the light, turned down the music and fell asleep.

Time Skip-Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh." Jake slammed his hand down on the off button on his alarm clock. As he opened his bedroom door and headed to the kitchen. He heard someone humming, the fridge closing. In the kitchen rose had a glass of orange juice. She was wearing short shorts black of course, and a red tank top. My god she looked so gorgeous even though she was dressed like a "_slob_" as she called it. Ash was sitting at the island looking mildly hung over. "Morning" I called out to them both.

"don't you dare ash; I only told you so that you would keep everything here in order while I'm gone" rose told ash quietly." "Jake…" my twin brother began with a conversational tone. "Ash! DON'T! You promised!" rose was yelling at him now.

"Jake," ash began again "has rose told you about her new assignment?" "No… why?" I questioned.

Rose got up and stormed out of the kitchen, seconds later we heard a door slam, rose slammed the door so hard the house shook. "She's going to turkey; her father wants her to train a small group of guardians. She's…um…" ash kinda looked like he was squirming on the stool. "Well she going to be gone for about a month…" he whispered the last part.

"What?" I asked incredulously. Why she wouldn't tell me that? "Yeah I can't believe it either and she'll be gone for about a month. Have you ever met her father? He's a scary ass dude!" he told me my twin was sad she was going away but not as sad as I was. I mean she had grown to be my best friend, I would miss her. It seems like she's never home anymore.

"I… I'm going to go talk to Rose now" I told him kinda in shock still. When I got to her bedroom door I could hear her talking on her phone. I knocked and called "hey rose can I come in and talk to you?"

"Sure, whatever. Damn it! Are you sure? It's been a long time since I've seen them, but that doesn't mean I WANT to see them! Especially after what happened! I don't even talk to Adrian anymore, I haven't for three years! Why should I help train them? FINE! I'll be there but only because you asked me to old man. Yeah see you soon. Bye." She paused then called out "Jake are you…standing right outside my door listening to my conversation?" rose opened the door and looked up at me.

"What? No! I knocked you just didn't hear me!" I told her shocked and offended that she would think that I would eavesdrop on her. "OK then what did you want?" rose asked me. "Can I come in? I want to talk to you"

"Well OK, while you talk I'm packing I'll be leaving tomorrow" she told me then muttered under her breath "unfortunately." "Tomorrow? So soon? You just got back from the last assignment! And to top it off you'll be gone a month!" I exclaimed. "Jake… I'm sorry but this assignment, I can't turn it down. My dad, Abe, asked me to do this and I can't let him down. I have to train a group of guardians, and when I'm finished training them, I'll be back. You can probably come there in two weeks. It would be nice to train with someone who can keep up with me." She told me while at the end she had a smirk on her face.

Rose, I have to tell you something. Something really important. I've wanted to tell you for a while that… well I-I-I'm in love with you. There I said it."


	5. Important Author's Note Please Read

Sing Me to Sleep

~set after~ "_love fades. Mine has."_ Rose ends up leaving court, because of two reasons. Two horrible reasons.

Ok so I need Ideas. Lots of them. I've been trying to get back into the swing of things with writing. I would love it if you guys and girls would send me ideas on where I should go with this story. You could either leave a review or private message me, either would awesome! I'm going to set up a poll about the story it would be great if you voted. Thank you all for reading my story. :)


End file.
